Une épaule pour pleurer
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Ce jour n'est pas un jour ordinaire pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Alors que la tristesse le devaste, Ichigo vient lui offrir une épaule pour pleurer...


**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**

**Rating**: K+ si je ne m'abuse

**Pairing:** Byakuya x Ichigo

**Warning**: un petit yaoi de rien du tout

_**Une épaule pour pleurer**_

Il pleut. C'est étrange, il n'y a pas un nuage dehors. « Plic… Ploc… ». Pourtant le jeune noble entend très bien les gouttes tomber.

Soudain il sent quelque chose d'humide s'écraser sur sa main. Il regarde la larme rouler le long de ses doigts et venir mourir sur le plancher. Il se lève du futon posé à même le sol et se dirige à pas lents vers le miroir.

« Tiens, pense-t-il, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas pleuré ainsi ? »

Le terme « pleurer » est un peu excessif. Seules quelques traces roses le long de ses joues de porcelaine traduisent son état. Son manque d'indifférence hautaine n'a pas quitté son visage.

Il posa un regard las sur le serviteur qui venait de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oui ? demanda Byakuya d'une voix agacée. »

Le domestique entra dans la chambre avant de s'incliner.

« -Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un pour vous et …

Je croyais avoir demandé qu'on me laisse tranquille. Repris le noble, glacial.

C'est qu'il insiste Monsieur…

Faites le entrer alors, le coupa Byakuya.

Bien Monsieur, tout de suite Monsieur. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande touffe orangée déboula dans la pièce en hurlant à tue-tête.

« Yo Byakuya ! Elle est ou Rukia que… »

La tornade se stoppa en apercevant les traces presque invisibles mais encore fraîches des larmes du jeune homme devant lui. Le visage du noble, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, était recouvert par endroits de mèches noires. Ses cheveux couleur ébène étaient retenus par les Kensaikan, symbole de la noblesse du clan des Kuchiki. Son haori de capitaine de la sixième division était légèrement froissé, laissant deviner à Ichigo l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Byakuya. Le cœur du shinigami remplaçant se serra douloureusement, il s'approcha doucement de son « ami ». Ce dernier toisa avec arrogance le beau visage encadré de mèches rousses en bataille d'Ichigo. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres trop bien dessinées et l'envie soudaine de goûter à ces merveilles le prit, faisant briller d'envie les yeux du noble mais, une fraction de secondes plus tard, il avait reprit ce masque froid et indifférent qui le caractérisait. Heureusement, le roux n'avait rien vu. Byakuya tenta de se ressaisir. Il n'avait pas le droit. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Les larmes se remirent à saigner, brûlant sa peau et consumant son cœur.

Ichigo craqua. Il saisit les épaules secouées de sanglots de Byakuya et l'assit sur le futon. Le capitaine se laisse faire. Après tout, ce jour était un peu comme le 17 juin d'Ichigo, sauf que ce n'était pas la mort de sa mère mais bien celui de sa femme Hisana qu'il commémorait.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Ichigo. Ce dernier soupira. Il savait très bien ce qui attristait le noble. La perte d'un être cher laisse comme un trou béant dans la poitrine et qu'importent les dires, le temps n'efface pas la douleur. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux charbons de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Oui, Ichigo était amoureux de ce noble arrogant, impassible et froid comme la glace. Il enlaça tendrement Byakuya et respira l'odeur enivrante de fleurs de cerisiers qui se dégageait de son corps.

« -Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je suis là. Murmura le roux.

-Je n'ai que faire de ton aide, répliqua amèrement le capitaine. »

Ichigo prit le menton du noble entre ses doigts et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'enivrant de leur goût sucré. Il allait s'éloigner lorsqu'une main appuya sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser. A son grand étonnement il sentit la langue de Byakuya demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il lui donna sans hésiter. Leurs langues lancèrent alors dans un ballet passionné, Ichigo essayant de dissiper tout le malheur du noble dans cette longue étreinte.

Il décida qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir pleurer mais que si cela se reproduisait malgré tout, il voulait offrir à son capitaine préféré une épaule pour pleurer…


End file.
